1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a multicolor light emitting diode (MLED) which can emit various different colored light at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most popular multicolor LED in the present market is a three color (red, green, black) LED in which crystals of red, green, and black are packaged altogether. As it was stated in Japan Patent No. 07015044A that it was impossible up to then to produce a R.G.B. three color LED in a single crystalline granule (chip) for the reason that the fundamental materials and production procedures for each color chip were different. The above description has been true up to now. For example, a high luminous red element is formed of three dimensional AlGaAs and four dimensional AlGaInP materials, while blue and green color element are mainly formed of GaN series materials. Since the growth and manufacturing procedures of blue and green epitaxies are not identical so that it is difficult to grow such different epitaxies together simultaneously. In addition, the driving voltage (Vf) for each color is different. It is more difficult to control the intensity of current.
This is the reason why there has no LED with R.G.B three colors formed in a common chip appear in the present market, nor it has been applied to a portable computer display.